


Life and Death

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Harley Keener is Hades, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kidnapping, M/M, May Parker is Demeter, May Parker is Peter Parker's biological mother, Peter Parker is Persephone, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pomegranates, Rhodey is Hermes, Tony Stark is Zeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Hades and Persephone au.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90
Collections: Parkner Greek Mythology Collection





	Life and Death

Peter was just hanging out in the gardens with his nymphs that followed him around. The boy was the son of the goddess May who was the goddess of Earth. Peter’s father was Tony, who was the king of the gods. He did not know his father but he had always been around for his mother as she kept her boy close. Peter was in the garden with his nymphs on the day Harley first saw him. He was the god of the underworld and he rarely came to the surface. When he saw Peter, he fell in love at first sight as he watched the boy with his nymphs. The boy was holding a flower which was as beautiful as him. Harley had to have him as his own. He started to devise a plan to get the boy where he wanted. 

Peter suspected nothing when he was heading to his usual garden to rest for the day as he danced around in the mellow. His nymphs followed him as May had told them to stay with the boy to make sure he was safe no matter the situation. The group was not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen to the boy that day. They just thought it would be a normal day for them. Peter was ahead of the group when it happened. A hole broke the ground apart as he fell. The nymphs ran to rescue their friend but he was already gone and so was the hole. The nymphs were worried as they told May of what happened. May went searching for her son. He was all that she had and she wanted the boy back. 

Peter awoke in the underworld where he was confused about what happened to him. He looked around the room as he tried to understand why he was here, to begin with as he got up. Harley was in the room checking on the other boy. 

“Where am I?” Peter asked.

“You are safe,” Harley responded as he rested his hand on the other boys. Peter moved away from the other boy.

“I want to go home,” Peter said.

“This is your home,” Harley said. Peter looked at the boy nervous. He didn’t trust the other boy as he watched him move closer.

“I am Harley,” the boy said.

“Mom talked about you,” Peter said realizing who the boy was. 

“Your mother?” Harley asked. Peter nodded.

“May,” Peter said. Harley realized that if she found out he had her son that she would murder him. He could deal with that at another time though.

“What is your name?” Harley asked. 

“Peter,” he said. Harley smiled at the name as he held out his hand.

“Would you like to see my kingdom, Peter?” Harley asked. Peter nodded as he went with Harley. They enjoyed their time together as Peter smiled at Harley. He enjoyed his company. 

As the days moved on Harley treated Peter with respect even though he had kidnapped the boy. He made sure the other boy was treated as if he was the highest person in Harley’s courts. He even took care of the boy with who he had fallen in love. Peter started to fall for his capture. He felt bad for falling for someone who took him away from May but May would find him and they would come up with a plan. Peter enjoyed Harley’s company as the two spent a lot of Harley’s free time together.

May caused mayhem around the world after she lost her son. She could not find her baby boy and she searched high and low for him. Tony and the others began to worry about May’s condition. Tony sent Rhodes to send a message to May telling her that he knew where her son was. May came to Tony at once looking lost as she looked for her boy. 

“Where is he?” May asked Tony. The others looked worried. May was not happy about the situation. 

“Harley had him in the Underworld,” Tony said. “I can have Rhodey send him a message to release the boy immediately.” 

“Bring my boy home, Tony,” May said. Pepper rolled her eyes but knew that the relationship between her husband and May was a long time ago. Tony looked at Rhodey who went to deliver the message to Harley. When Rhodey entered Harley’s courtroom, Peter and Harley were sitting together and talking. Rhodey stood tall as he looked at Harley.

“Tony has commanded that you release the boy who you have taken from May. Peter shall be returned by tonight or there will be consequences,” Rhodey said. Harley sent Rhodey away as Peter looked upset because he would have to leave Harley. Harley offered the boy some seeds from the Pomegranate. The boy ate a few as they talked back and forth. Peter did miss May and wanted to see her again but he was beginning to fall for Harley. Harley felt bad knowing what he did was wrong but he was in love with Peter. He knew it the longer he spent with the boy. 

Peter and Harley arrived at Tony’s court later that day. Harley watched as May and Peter reunited. She looked ready to leave when Tony looked at Harley.

“You have something to say to May,” Tony asked. 

“Peter ate seven seeds of the pomegranate before he left my kingdom. All by choice might I add,” Harley said. The others cursed as Peter looked confused and May looked at the boy as if he had to be lying. She turned to Peter.

“Is this true?” She asked. Peter nodded. Tony stood and looked at Harley before turning to May. 

“Then seven months of the year the boy will go to the Underworld with Harley,” Tony said. Peter looked at Harley betrayed. Harley looked away from the boy knowing he would be mad. May held on to her boy as she talked about when her boy would be on the surface versus when he would be with Harley. He left with May as she babied him. 

Later when he was in the garden with his nymphs, he looked at the flowers and worked on a flower crown to wear. The others left the boy alone seeing he need his time to himself. He helped his mother during the time on the surface. He was not ready to return to his lover yet and he did not know if he would ever be ready to return to Harley. Ned, one of his nymphs stayed closer than the others. He was more protective of Peter than the others. 

“Will you miss us when you leave?” Ned asked.

“I will,” Peter said. “I just can’t believe he did that. I was going to talk with Mom about my love for Harley.”

“Do you really love him?” Ned asked. Peter nodded as the nymph smiled at his friend. 

“Than I think you should tell your mother,” Ned said. Peter froze. He had not told May about his feelings towards Harley. He was scared as he did not know how his mother would react to him loving the boy who had kidnapped him. 

“I will when I feel ready and think she is least likely to lecture me on my choice to love a boy who kidnapped me because of his feelings for me,” Peter said. Ned nodded as the others joined and helped the boy with his crown. 

Peter sat with May later trying to get the words out. She noticed his trouble with words but figured to let him figure it out on his own than to worry him with panic. She smiled as he finally said something.

“I know it is almost the end of my surface time and I don’t want you to be mad at me,” Peter said.

“I would never be mad at you,” May said. Peter still felt uncertain about that.

“I think I am in love with Harley,” Peter said. May felt shocked but she composed herself as she pulled her son into a hug. 

“I would never be mad at you for loving someone,” She said. 

“I’m still mad at him though,” Peter said. She nodded. “But I know I love him and I miss him.”

“I understand. Maybe one day he will understand that what he did wasn’t right but please hold it against him for as long as you can,” She said. He nodded as she kissed his forehead. She looked at her boy and smiled knowing no matter what he would still be her little boy. 

Peter ignored Harley for the first week that he was back in the underworld. Harley knew he deserved it but he was beginning to miss talking to Peter. Harley finally cornered the boy.

“I’m sorry,” Harley said.

“For?” Peter asked knowing good and well why Harley was apologizing.

“For forcing you to stay in the Underworld for seven months of the year,” Harley said. “Now will you talk to me?”

“Maybe,” Peter said. “I mean my mother is mad at you still.” Harley touched the flowers that were in Peter’s crown that was still alive. 

“You are the brightest thing in my world,” Harley said. Peter started to blush as Harley moved closer to the other boy and kissed him. They had to work out but they had seven months to enjoy each other’s company. 

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:   
> Peter and Morgan were laughing at Harley’s story. Harley looked annoyed at the two as he pushed the book away.   
> “You try making greek myths interesting,” Harley said.   
> “Wait, if Peter is Persphone and you are Hades then who am I?” Morgan asked. Peter thought about it.   
> “Your dad was Zeus and Zeus’s favorite child was Athena so you would have been Athena,” Peter said. Morgan smiled as Peter picked her up to take her to bed.   
> “I want another story, Petey,” Morgan said. Harley kissed her head.   
> “How about you go to sleep and when your mom gets home you can ask her?” Harley said. Morgan nodded as Peter carried her upstairs. Harley followed watching Peter lay Morgan down before they both went back downstairs to watch a movie.  
> “So was that your way of asking me out?” Peter asked.   
> “Better than kidnapping you,” Harley said. Peter blushed but nodded. Pepper came home to find them cuddling on the couch.


End file.
